


【嘉磊嘉】yxh爆料焉栩嘉与友结伴出国游玩

by Did_I_eat_lemon_today



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Did_I_eat_lemon_today/pseuds/Did_I_eat_lemon_today
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/赵磊, 赵磊/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 7





	【嘉磊嘉】yxh爆料焉栩嘉与友结伴出国游玩

【论坛体】yxh爆料焉栩嘉与友结伴出国游玩  
#当红男团成员嘉×新人音乐剧演员磊  
#竹马生子文学  
#嘉磊嘉无差  
#ooc严重 ooc严重 ooc严重  
#是个长篇连续剧，什么时候有下篇我也不知道  
#有私设  
# 上篇见合集  
卑微作者求个评论和小心心qaq  
以下正文

#1 深藏功与名  
【内yu百事通：昨日，国内知名男团R1SE成员焉栩嘉与友人现身北京机场……】  
【机场图1.jpg】【机场图2.jpg】【机场图3.jpg】  
猫姐姐来说说yxj这是要去哪？据我所知R1SE最近没活动吧  
#2  
私人行程啊，这么明显还看不出来？  
#3  
Yxh不是都说了吗，出国  
#4  
嗐，现在不是暑假嘛，不用上课还没有行程，为啥不出去玩  
#5  
就我一个比较好奇那个友人嘛？  
#6  
我也，不认识啊，不是娱乐圈的？  
#7  
还不允许人孩子有圈外好友啊，干啥都要知道？  
#8  
啧，ls火气这么大干嘛，好奇一下不行嘛  
再说了，这关系都好到一起出国玩了，还就两个人，连一点消息都没有？  
#9 kswl  
有、想磕  
#10  
Cpg滚粗好吗  
#11  
拉郎也得有个度吧，看啥都想磕？  
#12 kswl  
就凭我磕cp这么多年的经验，肯定有点什么  
#13  
没有  
#14  
没有，下一个  
#15  
不是，嘉嘉旁边那个怎么感觉有点眼熟？  
#16  
？带着口罩都能感觉眼熟，不是素人嘛  
#17  
是素人，我一个从yxj参加燃少就开始搞的都没见过  
#18  
？不熟的朋友  
#19  
不熟的朋友你会跟他一起出去玩？  
#20  
这只能说明yxj从来没公开说过吧  
#21  
保护别人隐私吧，谁规定交朋友就必须公开啊  
#22  
！！！！！我知道为什么会觉得眼熟了  
我去看音乐剧看到焉栩嘉了？？？  
看这个帖子，yxj去看他朋友的音乐剧，被认出来了  
#23  
？？我怕是个假粉，yxj什么时候去看过音乐剧  
#24  
焉栩嘉还喜欢音乐剧？？？  
#25  
这帖子当时比较糊，没几个粉丝知道  
#26  
就是嘉嘉那个在上音念书的朋友？  
#27  
对  
#28  
有无课代表解释下，懒得翻了  
#29  
我来说一下吧  
就是那个楼主去看上音音乐剧的毕业大戏的时候看到yxj了，当天yxj还在长沙参加活动，就没人信，结果最后锤了就是yxj，然后那个朋友就是这次和他一起出去玩的  
#30  
这个小哥哥好好看，我i了  
#31  
人不止长的好看，唱歌也很好听，那首白月光真的绝了，AWSL  
#32  
帅哥身边都是帅哥，古人诚不欺我  
#33  
他们俩那个合唱也很好听，好有默契啊  
#34  
日不落嘛？  
是和最好的朋友一起唱我最喜欢的歌还是因为是和你一起唱的所以是我最喜欢的？  
#35  
不管是哪个，我都磕到了  
#36  
yxj做的还是他的一排一座  
#37  
重点，一排一座，我慕了  
#38  
什么时候我也能有一个给我1排1票的朋友  
#39  
Ls，首先你要有一个学音乐剧的朋友，其次这个朋友能演A角，最后，你对这个朋友很重要/doge  
#40  
简单点，你是焉栩嘉就可以了/doge  
#41  
打扰了，告辞  
#42 深藏功与名  
焉栩嘉发wb了  
【R1SE-焉栩嘉：出发~】【合照】  
#43  
AWSL，这个小哥哥真的好好看，天仙下凡  
#44  
小哥哥考虑一下出道嘛  
#45  
评论全是在问这个小哥哥是谁的  
#46  
哈哈哈哈哈哈还有粉丝表示想粉小哥哥的  
#47  
别想了，看看yxj的回复吧  
#48  
他说啥了？  
#49 kswl  
【旺仔小馒头：啊啊啊啊这个小哥哥我可以！！  
回复:  
R1SE-焉栩嘉：不，你不可以，他是我的/微笑/微笑/微笑】  
【焉栩嘉知名女友：三分钟！我要知道这个小哥哥的全部信息！  
回复：  
R1SE-焉栩嘉：别想了，你不会知道的/微笑/微笑/微笑/微笑】  
Kswl，szd  
#50  
？？？？？？？？？？？  
看到我的问号了吗  
#51  
不是，这么明目张胆的嘛？？？？  
#52  
现在年轻人都这么会玩了嘛？？  
#53  
刺激，甚至有点想磕  
#54  
有没有知道这个小哥哥具体信息的啊，好想粉他  
#55  
小哥哥叫赵磊，上音2017级音乐剧系毕业生，已经保研上音，跟焉栩嘉应该是多年好友，两个人合唱过日不落，焉栩嘉坐了他毕业大戏的1排1，没了  
#56  
学霸啊，长的好看，唱歌好听，学习还好，别人家的孩子  
#57 kswl  
我来了，我带着我的糖来了  
看第一张机场图，边上的那个耳机眼熟吗，焉栩嘉这次没带耳机，那这个耳机就是赵磊的，眼熟嘛，焉栩嘉同款，但应该不是同一个，颜色不同。第一张机场图中角落里赵磊小哥哥手里还拎着包，第二张图上就没了，再看焉栩嘉手里的包。还有最后一张图里两个人同款yeezy/龇牙  
#58  
我……kdlxx  
#59  
想多了，同款不是很正常  
#60  
拎包咋解释？  
#51  
这不是挺正常的，又不是全程拎包  
#52  
结合一下yxj的评论，还是有、好磕的好趴  
#53  
有这闲时间磕cp还不如支持一下yxj最新杂志  
#54  
啧，磕个糖事都这么多

#55  
Ls有问题？？？朋友关系好就是szd了？？？  
#56  
别问，问就是szd  
#57  
Lss你见过yxj什么时候占有欲这么强了嘛……  
#58  
那个微笑表情真的好嘲讽  
#59  
Lsss你见过yxj什么时候说过他是我的这种话？  
#60  
粉丝估计都傻了  
#61  
没错，我们群已经炸了，到处都在问这个小哥哥的信息  
#62  
茶批表示，感觉有点要塌房的迹象……  
#63 kswl  
Jm们，我似乎又找到了新的糖……我有点震惊  
#64  
？？？？？？？什么糖  
#65  
Rwkk  
#66  
好奇，竟然有糖能震惊到我们磕姐？  
#67 kswl  
不行，让我缓缓  
# 68 深藏功与名  
既然这样，那这个帖子就封了，jm们重新开个贴吧


End file.
